


Acceptance

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Come on do I write anything but angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You should have believed him, he'd been honest from the start. However, it just seemed to unbelievable, too insane. But then you saw his face, his 'other' face and you knew. Now you were just going through the various stages of acceptance, and Lucifer's waiting very patiently, if not a bit apprehensivly, for you decide if you still want him in your life or not.Only there seemed to be a misunderstanding, and the situation isn't exactly what he'd thought.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Acceptance

You didn't know what to do at first.

Didn't know how to react or even how to process what you'd witnessed, when you'd walked into Lucifer's penthouse unannounced. That wasn't the issue though, both you and the handsome devil had a tendency to show up at one another's home unannounced, it was part of your dynamic. However, this time, just this once, seemed to be the worst time to walk in without warning. 

He and Maze had been arguing, fighting over something you couldn't care to remember right now. Neither of them had seen you, and they probably wouldn't have, if you hadn't made a little squeak of a noise. It was all you could muster, your body stiff and frozen. Because it wasn't the fight, or their shouting. It was Lucifer's face, the distorted image, the burned and scarred skin. 

The flash of his eyes. 

The realization that'd he'd been telling the truth this whole time. Really though, why had you doubted it in the first place? He'd never lied to you before. 

You were vaguely aware of him calling out your name as you backed into the elevator. Yet, you felt too numb to respond, choosing instead to lean heavily on the wall for support as the elevator doors closed. 

You were in denial the entire drive back to your home. Your phone on silent and your head filled with thoughts you couldn't process. The car drifted off the road a few times as you zoned out, but you'd made it home relatively unscathed. 

A flurry of thoughts and feelings went through you. 

What was the best course of action? How did you even respond to such a situation? What happened now? 

Unsure of where to begin, you locked your doors and went to bed, choosing instead to deal with it tomorrow. 

~ 

As it turned out, the stages of acceptance was the same as the five stages of grief. You'd had denial. It consisted mostly of you staying in bed, sleeping and adamantly refusing to acknowledge what you'd seen. 

Because it couldn't possibly be real right? 

Once you had passed denial you moved onto anger. 

You'd broken many things, screamed until your throat was raw, although the anger was more directed towards yourself than Lucifer. 

After thoroughly screaming your throat raw, and breaking a few too many things you began to bargain with yourself. 

You thought maybe it had all been a bad dream. Or perhaps you had just been incredibly drunk, despite the fact you hadn't been drinking. You tried to negotiate with yourself, which only served to make you feel crazy, which certainly didn't help the situation. 

Now you were on depression, sitting on your couch, staring at the TV with eyes that burned from hours of crying. You supposed anger and depression went hand in hand, because while you were crying, you were also furious with yourself. 

You'd left him! 

You hadn’t even given him a chance to explain, and what's worse, you'd ignored him for the last two weeks. Once you had turned your phone back on, you were met with a barrage of missed calls and unread texts. Which in turn only served to make you more depressed. You didn't even want to move from the couch now, content to just sit there and cry for the next few days. 

But there was a knock at your door. 

Convincing yourself to stand wasn't easy, and when you saw who was on the side of the door, convincing yourself to open it was even harder. But you did, because it was Lucifer, and even after everything, you couldn't bear to turn him away. He looked so surprised and hopeful that it broke your heart. 

"Oh love, you've been crying..." He frowned. 

Wordlessly you stepped aside, vaguely waving him in. He seemed surprised but stepped over the threshold before you could change your mind, you carefully closed the door behind him. He stood there awkwardly for a few tense minutes before finally speaking once realizing you weren't going to. 

"I'm sorry." 

You furrowed your eyebrows, why was he apologizing? 

"I never meant for you to find out that way, or ever really. Although I suppose it's not very fair that I never planned on showing you the truth." 

Realization dawned on you, and you couldn't help but laugh lightly, causing a look of confusion and hurt to flash across his face. 

"I'm sorry for laughing Luc, it's just... you think I'm crying because of your devil face?" 

His confusion deepened, and he shifted from one foot to the other. 

"Well yes, it is a perfectly reasonable response, one of many actually." 

You gave him a tired smile. 

"I'm sure it is, but I'm not crying over that, I'm crying because I thought I hurt you, I did hurt you." 

Lucifer was silent for a moment, before clearing his throat. 

"I'm not sure if I follow darling, are you not scared of me?" The way he asked was almost timid, and it broke your heart a bit. 

"Of course not, I was never scared of you Lucifer." 

"You ran." He pointed out, a bit bitterly. 

You stepped closer to him, grabbing his hands in yours. 

"Yes, but it wasn't because of you, not exactly. I was shocked to see your devil face, I'll admit I had trouble processing it at first, but I was never scared of you. My whole life just got turned upside down when I realized, if you're actually the devil, then so many other things must be real." 

Lucifer looked at you surprised, and you stepped away from him, pacing slightly as you rambled on. 

"I mean heaven, hell. If those are real, then who's to say so many other things aren't, and if they are how do they fit in to all this, and how haven’t I noticed before. I mean could magic be real? What about other supernatural creatures? If there are angels and demons there must be more right?" 

Lucifer stared at you in awe as you ranted, occasionally looking towards him as you made some wild motion with your hands. The more you talked, the more he began to smile, until finally he was laughing. A deep laugh that shook his chest and brought your words to a halt. 

It was your turn to look confused, and he walked over to you, pulling you into his arms, as his laughter died down to a chuckle. 

"And all this time I'd assumed the worst, when really, all you were doing was processing the drastic change in your life." 

You relaxed in his hold, wrapping your arms around his waist as he rested his chin on the top of your head. 

"I could never be scared of you Luci, you may be the devil, and your other face may have shocked me, but you're still Lucifer, you're still the same man you've always been, still my handsome devil, and I still love you just the same." 

He smiled, a content, happy smile, and he pulled away to kiss your forehead, lips lingering against your skin. 

"I love you too darling, father knows I truly don't deserve you." You smiled back, reaching up to fix his collar, before your eyes widened. 

"Oh my god, God is real." 

Lucifer pulled you back into his embrace, chest rumbling with laughter as he held you closely. 

"What am I going to do with you my dear?" 

As you reached the final stage, acceptance, your laughter joined in with his, and you decided, this is exactly where you wanted to be. Wrapped in the embrace of the man, or rather devil, you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are always open!


End file.
